Patent Document 1 mentions a method for manufacturing a compound of formula (III):
the method containing mixing a compound of formula (II):
a palladium/carbon catalyst, and hydrogen, and also mentions 1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline as a raw material of the compound of formula (II).